Conventional audible alarm systems have been provided to indicate not only the occurrence of an emergency but also the location of an emergency. The programming of the alarm system to produce audible soundings indicating emergency locations has taken different forms. However, these systems suffer from operator inconsistency or error during times of an emergency. Inconsistency in timing the audible alarms makes comprehension of a location for the emergency difficult. Also, the time required to manually operate the alarm system under emergency conditions could be better used in protecting personnel or property and in combating the emergency. There exists, therefore, the need for a new and improved alarm system where emergency locations can be quickly and easily programmed into an audible alarm system.